fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plażowa impreza w cieniu krasnalowego terroru/scenariusz
Chłopcy urządzają w ogródku własną plażę. Po krótkim czasie schodzą się tam wszyscy w okolicy, włącznie z Jeremiaszem - co jest bardzo na rękę ich siostrze. Niedługo potem Fretka zostaje królową imprezy i świetnie się bawi. Pepe bada sprawę ginących krasnali ogrodowych. Okazuje się, że Dundersztyc mści się z powodu traumy z dzieciństwa. Linda zaniepokojona brakiem telefonów ze strony córki postanawia wrócić wcześniej. Tym razem jednak Fretka wcale nie chce, by wróciła. Plażowa imprezka w cieniu krasnalowego terroru (Na gołym niebie leci ptak, który w pewnym momencie zamienia się w ogień. Kamera z nieba opuszcza się na ogród, gdzie pod drzewem siedzą Fineasz i Ferb.) DJ: (z radia) Dzień dobry, mówi wam wasz DJ w najgorętszy dzień tego lata. Zapowiada się taka lampa, że jeżeli nie mieszkacie na plaży, radzę wam dziś wyluzować, znaleźć rozłożyste drzewo i przeleżeć pod nim cały dzionek do góry brzuchem. Fineasz: (Leży pod drzewem w ogródku razem z Ferbem.) Rusz się, Ferb. Jest ciepło, a nie będziemy marnować dnia, jak ten stary piernik radzi. Linda: (Wychodzi z domu z Fretką.) Och, rety, ale upał. Co chcecie robić? Fineasz: Robimy własną plażę. Tu, w ogródku. Linda: Oh, świetny pomysł. Ja idę na zabiegi do spa. Bądźcie grzeczni i nie zawracajcie głowy tacie. Nareszcie sprząta piwnicę. Fretka: Pa, pa! Właśnie. Słyszeliście? Taty praktycznie nie ma, więc teraz rządzę. Jakby co. (Ferb napełnia piaskownicę wodą przy użyciu węża ogrodowego.) No dalej. (Odchodzi.) Fineasz: Potrzeba więcej piasku. Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wskakuje do bazy przez otwieranego grzyba.) Major Monogram: Witam, Agencie P. Zaczęły masowo znikać krasnale ogrodowe, w wyniku czego ogrody są pozbawione ochrony przed czarną magią. Podejrzewamy - Dundersztyca. Zajmij się tym! (Pepe agresywnie salutuje.) (W ogródku) Kierowca wywrotki: Czy ty nie jesteś za młody na architekta zieleni? Fineasz: Tak, jestem. Izabela: (Rozmarzonym tonem) Cześć, Fineasz. Fineasz: O, cześć, Izabela. Izabela: Co dziś robisz? Fineasz: Własną plażę. Zobacz. (Uruchamia węża.) Izabela: A czy my możemy być ratowniczkami? Chcemy zdobyć odznaki ratownictwa. Fineasz: Świetnie! (Izabela odbiega) Fretka: (przez telefon) No wiesz, jestem koleżanką Zuzi dłużej niż Kaśka, to powinna chyba zaprosić mnie wcześniej. Co z tego, że siedzą razem na chemii? My mamy wspólną szafkę. Wiesz, jej argumenty to normalnie rwą psychę. Na razie, muszę iść. Fineasz: (do Ogników w ogródku) Witam na naszej plaży. Fretka: (Widzi piaskownicę.) Ha, i to ma być plaża? To jest mocno poniżej waszych standardów. Nawet nie warte telefonów do naszej mamy. Wiecie co? Jeśli wy tak bardzo chcecie się wylansować, (Ferb naciska przycisk. Płot opada.) musicie wreszcie przestać bawić się w piaskownicy. (Dostaje plażową piłką w głowę.) Ej! (Widzi po odwróceniu się plażę z morzem i tęczą.) Fineasz: I jak, Fretka? Co powiesz? Fretka: (Agresywnym tonem.) Mam dość! Już dzwonię do mamy! Stefa: Cześć, Fretka'.' Fretka: Dżudża? Stefa? Jenny: Nigdy nie mówiłaś, że masz plażę w ogródku. Stefa: Zaraz zacznie cię lubić cała dzielnica. Fretka: Serio? Stefa: Właśnie widziałam tu Jeremiasza i jego kumpli. Fretka: Jeremiasza? (Ciężko oddycha.) Muszę iść! (Ucieka i gubi telefon.) Pepe! (Pepe przebrany za krasnala zostaje wciągnięty przez maszynę Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: Hi, hi, hi, tak, tak... To się nazywa imponująca kolekcja. (Wyciąga Pepe przebranego za krasnala.) O, ten jest jakiś dziwny. (Pepe uderza go pięścią w twarz.) Hej, ty, kto ty jesteś? (Pepe zdejmuje przebranie.) Krasnal-dziobak? (Pepe zakłada kapelusz.) Pepe Pan Dziobak! Jesteś mój! Ciao! (Naciska przycisk. Otwiera się brama za Pepe.) A, nie, nie, nie, zaraz, czekaj. To pilot do drzwi garażowych. (Wyciąga innego pilota.) Jesteś mój! Ciao! (Włącza się wielki telewizor.) A, to pilot do telewizora. Muszę zacząć je podpisywać czy co... Ha, ha, jesteś mój! (Wyciąga kolejnego pilota.) Ciao! (Uruchamia pułapkę na Pepe.) A, hahahaha. Nareszcie. I w końcu pozbędę się ciebie z rozkoszą. Ale najpierw czeka cię jeszcze wciągający seans. A gdy... Ach... (Naciska przycisk na pilocie. Zamykają się drzwi garażowe.) Może trzeba najpierw włączyć kablówkę? (Przeskok na plażę) Fineasz: No to zaczynamy plażową imprezę. (Piosenka Gdyby lato było jeden piękny dzień!) Męski głos: My wrzucamy rano na deski nasze wosk (wosk na deski, wosk na deski) My kochamy surfing, no bo chciał tak los (my kochamy, my kochamy) Fineasz: (na spadochronie kierowanym przez motorówkę) Ej, Ferb ty wiesz, że widzę stąd nasz dom! (W lesie Jeremiasz czyści deskę. Fretka idzie do niego z napojem w kokosach, jednak z palmy kokos spada jej na głowę i dziewczyna mdleje. Upada na kraba, który ją unosi i zabiera nieprzytomną.) (Konkurs przejścia pod tyczką) Tłum: Kto niżej ten wygrywa, kto niżej ten wygrywa! Tancerz hula: Patrzcie! (Fretka uniesiona przez kraba przechodzi najniżej pod tyczką.) Tancerz hula: To się faktycznie nazywa nisko. Takiego wyniku nie było od pokoleń. Fretka: Co! Na co oni się gapią!? Tancerz hula: Wygrałaś zawody w tańcu limbo. Zdobywasz koronę i tytuł królowej Bahini - królowej plaży. Tancerz hula: Niech żyje królowa Bahini! Fretka: Nie to niemożliwe! (Piosenka Plaża) Ferb: Dzisiaj wam chętnie coś opowiem! Bo to się właśnie rodzi teraz w mojej głowie! Bracie, powiedz mi co dzisiaj robić chcesz. Tancerze: Chcesz! Ferb: A ja myślę, że ty dobrze wiesz! Z góry słońce rzuca blask i grzeje nim nas, Trzeba znów grzecznie stać, deski w dłonie brać. Bo plaża to plac zabaw nasz. Tu jest wszystko na co ty ochotę masz Tu znajdą się szatnie dwie i się tu z kokosa je, a za jeden żeton można długo grać. I nieźle się tu czujesz, lubisz to surfujesz, słoną wodą plujesz, no i nie jest źle! No, bo plaża to plac zabaw nasz. Tu jest wszystko na co ty ochotę masz. No, bo plaża to plac zabaw nasz. Gdy wszytko z siebie dasz, wtedy z nami grasz! Fretka: W tym życiu nie było mi jeszcze tak ekstremalnie. (U kosmetyczki) Linda: (w kąpieli błotnej, masowana przez Olgę) Coś nie jest w porządku. Ani jednego telefonu od Fretki ani nawet SMSa. Olga zmyj mi to, idę do domu! (Baza Dundersztyca) '' '''Dundersztyc': (Szuka pilota.) Dobra, teraz to już musi być ten. Teraz, Pepe Panie Dziobaku, zrozumiesz może wreszcie mój ból! (Włącza telewizor z filmem o jego przeszłości.) Dawno temu w Gimmelshtump w czasie mojej młodości Dundersztycowie byli szanowaną rodziną. Ale były to chude lata, trzeba było sprzedać swojego krasnala ogrodowego, który miał chronić nasz zachen dom przed wiedźmami i trollami? Pomimo mojego młodego wieku tatuś zadecydował, że ja. Ojciec Dundersztyca: (z retrospekcji) Bewegen Sie nicht! ("Nie ruszaj się!") Dundersztyc: Podczas gdy inne dzieci grały w Schtumpel i zajadały Doonkele, a ja stałem tam godzinami... Ojciec Dundersztyca: (z retrospekcji) Bewegen Sie nicht! ("Nie ruszaj się!") Dundersztyc: W ciemną, zimną noc, kiedy wyły Spitzenhoundy, towarzyszył mi tylko księżyc... i mój sąsiad Kenny. Ojciec Dundersztyca: (z retrospekcji) Bewegen Sie nicht! ("Nie ruszaj się!") Dundersztyc: (Dundersztycowi jako krasnalowi wypływa łza, dzięki czemu retrospekcja się kończy.) Więc skoro zabrano mi mojego krasnala... ja teraz zniszczę wszystkie ogrodowe krasnale na terenie Trzech Stanów! Oto mój Gnomo-Destruktor! A teraz drogi Panie Dziobak, nastąpi jego aktywacja! (Nacisną przypadkowo pilota otwierającego pułapkę Pepe.) Nie! (Pepe uderza naukowca po twarzy z pięści.) (Plaża) DJ: Na deski! Buford: (do Fineasza) Zjeżdżaj mi stąd wichajsterek. Fineasz: Cześć Buford. Na pewno widziałeś znak. Buford: (Czyta znak.) Zakaz znęcania się, zakaz jodłowania. Niemiec: Mnie tak samo jak panu to się nie podoba. (Konkurs surfingowym) DJ: Na prowadzenie wysunął się teraz Bobby Nelson. Ooh! Chwilowo przegrał z wysoką falą! (Buford przeszkodził Bobby'emu.) Nieźle też radzi sobie Django Brown, ale zbliża się do niego Buford Van Stomm. Ooh, zażył Brown'a chwytem całkiem nie surfingowym. Założył mu Nelsona... Ooh! A teraz tłucze go Nelsonem, tyle że żywym! Oto oceny naszych jurorów. (oceny - 1, 0, 1/8) Buford nie jest zachwycony. (Buford rzucił Nelsonem w stół sędziowski.) Następny pokazał się Fineasz Flynn. To miłe, że taki młody, a ma tyle pewności siebie! O, co to!? (Buford skoczył na holograficzną projekcję Fineasza.) Ooh, te nasze dzieciaki, i ich projekcje holograficzne! Zaczyna - popis. Stoi na krawędzi, to jeszcze nie koniec. Jest nieco ekstremalnie, efektowny zwis...! Publika szaleje, aż trudno to wszystko opisać! Kibice robią falę, a Fineasz po niej surfuje! Teraz spójrzmy na oceny - dziesięć do piątej, nieskończoność, i...! Whoah, oh! Zdaje się, że wyczyny Fineasza skłoniły jurora numer 3 do przemyślenia teorii względności Einsteina! Cowabunga, ale jazda! (Jeremiasz i Fretka tańczą pod palmami.) Fretka: Hej ho fajnie ci ty jest? Już blisko chwila ta (Ferb podaje Fretce jej dzwoniący telefon.) Fretka: (Bierze telefon.) (do Jeremiasza) Jedna chwileczka. (Odbiera.) Halo. Linda: (w samochodzie) E, Fretka? Czy wszystko jest w porządku? Fretka: O jak najbardziej jest super bal. Linda: A, Fineasz i Ferb co oni robią? Fretka: Ah, te cudowną plażę. Linda: Fretka czekaj zaraz tam będę. Fretka: Czekaj co?! Linda: Jestem niedaleko, będę za dwie minuty. Fretka: Czekaj, nie, nie, nie, nie możesz. (Linda rozłącza się.) Czekaj, czekaj! (do Jeremiasza) Zaczekaj tu! (Wybiega.) Muszę ją powstrzymać. (Wybiega za furtkę.) O nie nie nie! (Linda wysiada z samochodu.) Mamo, mamo błagam jedź stąd, nie wchodź tu. (W kryjówce Dundersztyca Pepe uderza Dundersztyca, który potrącony wpada na wajchę, wysuwającą wulkan z morza na plaży Fineasza i Ferba.) (Plaża) Izabela: Czy to jest wulkan? (Wulkan wybucha krasnalami ogrodowymi, zgromadzonymi przez Dundersztyca.) DJ: Skrzaty! (Spadający krasnal uderza go.) Uciekajcie to skrzatogedon! (wszyscy ewakuują się) Mężczyzna: Kto teraz obroni nasze ogrody?! (Na podjeździe do domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Linda: Fretka powiedz mi prawdę, co się tu właściwie dzieje?! Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb zrobili plażę w ogródku, tak jak mówili. Ale to nie była taka mała plaża w piaskownicy, tylko totalnie wielka plaża z brzegiem morskim, palmami i molem i tancerzami i hula i delfinami i przyszli wszyscy ludzie z całej okolicy. (W bazie Dundersztyca uderza w wajchę, która przekręca się w "zasysanie", więc wulkan i cała plaża zaczyna być wciągana.) (Na podjeździe do domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: A kiedy mieliśmy wypić koktajl, wielki kokos spadł mi na głowę. (Woda zostaje wzywają do bazy Dundersztyca.) (Na podjeździe do domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: I straszliwie się bałam, że ten koszmarny młotek zgarnie to całe trofeum, które mu się przecież nie należało. Mogę sprawować rządy i dawać ludziom szczęście, miłość i stworzyć najfajniejsze królestwo na Ziemi, jeżeli tylko dasz mi tę jedną szansę. (Cała plaża zostaje wezwana. Z dziury wyskakuje Pepe.) Fineasz: O tu jesteś Pepe. (Pepe terkocze.) Ej, przyjaciele to chyba wszystko na dzisiaj. (Wychodzi z Izabelą, Ferbem i Pepe z plaży i zamyka za sobą płot.) Tłum: Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz i Ferb! Fineasz i Ferb! (Na podjeździe do domu rodziny Flynn-Fletcher) Fretka: Jeśli mi nie wierzysz, to idź, sama zobacz. (Ogródek) Fineasz: Było ekstra! Linda: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Cześć chłopcy. Fineasz: Cześć mamo! Linda: I jak wam było na plaży? Fretka: (Wbiega do ogródka.) Zaraz czekaj! Moje królestwo, mój Jeremiasz! To było takie piękne! Co ty zrobiłeś z tym moim rajem?! Linda: Fretka chodź. Trzeba Cię natychmiast zabrać z tego ostrego słońca. (Razem z Izabelą prowadzą Fretkę do domu.) Fineasz: Chyba jej się podobało. (Muzyka z radia) Gdyby lato było jeden piękny dzień DJ: (z radia) Tu znowu wasz DJ (Fineasz i Ferb kładą się pod drzewem.) ze specjalnym "heja" dla moich nowych przyjaciół - Fineasza i Ferba - i z wielkim dzięki za mega imprezkę na plaży. A jutro kochani nie zapomnijcie o filtrze przeciwsłonecznym, bo lampa znów przygrzeje. Ferb: Rozproszenie krasnali umiarkowane. Fineasz: He, he, he, he... Napisy końcowe (Piosenka Pepe Pan Dziobak (piosenka)) Oto jaja znoszący ssak, który rusza na akcję! Du-bi-du-bi-du-ba Du-bi-du-bi-du-ba Ten pierzasty płaskostopiec do walki wielki ma dry-y-y-g. Oprócz wielkich płaskich stóp, ma bobrzy ogon oraz dziób. A kobiecy ród omdlewa na jego ryk: (Pepe terkocze) Ach... To Pepe! Był tutaj i już znikł! Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 1